millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kimi ga Ite Yume ni Naru
is an original solo song performed by Amami Haruka. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Bukiyou ni tsunagatte demo ne, hora attakai Kimi no kimochi mune no oku ni tsutawattekuru Taisetsu na shunkan o kagayakasetai doryoku Sonkei shichau minna wakatteru yo Dakara tokidoki hane, yowane datte watashi ni sotto misete kurete ii Fuan nante nai kara ne onaji yume ni deaeta nakama Kimi ga ite, kimi dakara, mabushii yume ni kawaru Sasaeau yorokobi de ashita o egakou Itsumo soba de miteru yo daijoubu hitori janai kara Ganbari sugichau no wa otagai-samana no kamo Jibun no koto girigiri made shiritai yo ne Watashi ga moshimo sonna abunakkashii toki ni wa Oshiete ne kitto yakusoku da yo Seichou suru tabi ni kizukerunda dareka no yasashisa ya Soko ni aru omoiyari ni kansha shite jibun ga suki ni nareru motto Massugu ni maemuki na watashi-tachi ga ureshii Mitomeau sonzai de dokomademo ikeru Aseranai de ippo zutsu kakegaenai kono toki o kimi to Kimi ga ite, kimi dakara, mabushii yume ni kawaru Sasaeau yorokobi de ashita o egakou zutto Massugu ni maemuki na watashi-tachi ga ureshii Mitomeau sonzai de dokomademo ikeru Aseranai de ippo zutsu kakegaenai kono toki o kimi to Lalalala... Stay with you Lalalala... Lalalala... Kimi to Lalalala... |-| Kanji= 不器用につながって　でもね、ホラあったかい キミの気持ち　胸の奥に　伝わってくる 大切な瞬間を　輝かせたい努力 尊敬しちゃう　みんな　わかってるよ だから時々はね、弱音だって　わたしにそっと見せてくれていい 不安なんてないからね　同じ夢に出会えた仲間 キミがいて、キミだから、眩しい夢にかわる 支えあう喜びで　明日を描こう いつも傍で見てるよ　大丈夫　ひとりじゃないから がんばり過ぎちゃうのは　お互いさまなのかも 自分のこと　ギリギリまで　知りたいよね わたしがもしもそんな　危なっかしい時には 教えてね　きっと　約束だよ 成長するたびに　気づけるんだ　誰かの優しさや そこにある思いやりに感謝して　自分が好きになれる　もっと まっすぐに前向きな　わたし達がうれしい 認めあう存在で　どこまでも行ける 焦らないで一歩ずつ　かけがえないこの時をキミと キミがいて、キミだから、眩しい夢にかわる 支えあう喜びで　明日を描こう　ずっと まっすぐに前向きな　わたし達がうれしい 認めあう存在で　どこまでも行ける 焦らないで一歩ずつ　かけがえないこの時をキミと Lalalala… Stay with you Lalalala… Lalalala… キミと Lalalala… |-| English= We're connected in an awkward way, but you see, it's warm Your feeling has been transmitted into my chest An effort that makes this precious moment sparkle We look up to it, and everyone understands So if you want to whine sometimes, feel free to tell me in secret I won't feel unease or anything, since we are friends who came upon the same dream Because you're here, because it's you, this turns into a dazzling dream With the joy of supporting each other, let us sketch tomorrow I'll always watch by your side. It's alright, because you're not alone We perhaps have the same problem of trying too hard You know, I want to know my limit Says, if I'm in a dicey situation Please tell me, absolutely, it's a promise Every time I grow, I can notice someone's kindness I'm thankful for your empathy over there, and so I've come to like myself more We, who are honestly positive, are happy With an existence that recognizes me and vice versa, we can go anywhere Proceed step by step with no hurry, in this irreplaceable time with you Because you're here, because it's you, this turns into a dazzling dream With the joy of supporting each other, let us sketch tomorrow We, who are honestly positive, are happy With an existence that recognizes me and vice versa, we can go anywhere Proceed step by step with no hurry, in this irreplaceable time with you Lalalala... Stay with you, Lalalala... Lalalala... With you, Lalalala... CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 05 (sung by: Amami Haruka) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Amami Haruka) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Amami Haruka